Playing With More Than Cards
by Pleurez Mes Yeux
Summary: Everyone thinks Yami's invincible. Marik knows better. My take on Marik's duel with Mai.


**My take on the reasons for Marik's shadow duel with Mai. More of Yami grappling with his own vulnerability. It's not that I don't care about the other characters, but I feel like we see much more of the other characters' weaknesses and struggles. Anyway, this might make a tad more sense if you read "What's at Stake" first, since it's kind of referenced, but I don't think it's completely necessary. **

**Reviews would be loved. Also, perhaps it's a bit presumptuous, but since I noticed a few people added my last stories to their favorites so I know I have readers, if you like my stories and there are any scenes you'd like to see, feel free to make a request and I'll certainly try my best. I prefer one-shots, though! :3**

So Mai had a certain fear of forgetting. How delightfully perfect.

Not that Marik particularly cared.

In fact, as he informed his opponent of the stakes of their shadow game, he wasn't even really paying attention to her. Rather, his eyes shifted to the pharaoh, a wicked smirk playing about his lips. What he saw elicited a dark, knowing chuckle.

He was shaken. The pharaoh's face had gone just a little pale, his breaths having grown shallow and uneven. "Kaiba! This duel has to end now. There's more at stake than you realize." He managed to maintain his usual, commanding tone, but there was more bite to it than usual. And there was certainly more venom in his growled, "_Kaiba_!" as his warning was dismissed with a derisive sneer.

His eyes turned back to the platform, watching in captivated horror as Tea's face appeared before Mai, showing her exactly what she was going to lose just before the shadows began to erode her memories. He clenched his fists, nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Bid your friend farewell," Marik purred.

Yami felt his stomach twisting in knots. Marik _knew_. He knew that the memories of when the puzzle shattered were dancing before his eyes. Visions of the shadows doing to him exactly what they did to Mai.

It shouldn't have surprised him. By that point, he'd become painfully aware that the whole Ishtar clan knew far more about the mysteries of the puzzle than he. All the same, the revelation was most unwelcome.

His horror must have spilled across the link to Yugi, because he felt a sudden wave of comfort flooding over it.

His entire body grew rigid and he slammed his walls up. He didn't want Yugi's comfort. He needed his light to think him invulnerable, just like everyone else. He was there to protect him, and he wouldn't be able to do that if Yugi and his friends started to doubt him.

All the same, his eyes remained fixed on the platform, taking in every detail. The sudden fog of confusion clouding Mai's eyes... The subtle change in the set of her shoulders…

The cocky grin Marik kept flashing in his direction.

He closed his eyes, using every bit of will power he possessed to banish the visions tormenting him.

He wasn't going to stand for this. He was stronger.

He had to be…

He penetrated the shadows, venturing into the darkness shrouding Mai's mind.

A shiver ran down his spine. The shadows whispered to him. The chill settling into his very bones was exactly the same cold he'd felt in the puzzle. He jerked his wrist as he felt a black wisp trying to curl around it like a chain.

"Mai?"

He hated the weakness in his voice.

Receiving no answer, he moved forward, selfishly praying to any god who would listen that he would find her quickly.

His entire body sagged in relief as he saw her. The lost helplessness written in her features was so, achingly familiar.

"Mai."

She turned, brow furrowed in confusion. "Who… Who's there?"

He took another step forward, forcing an air of calm. "Mai. It's me."

A deep breath.

"You are not alone, Mai. You are never as alone as you think."

"But—"

"I know." His tone grew softer. He just barely managed to disguise the discomfort as gentleness. "I know what you feel, but you must remember that it is not true."

The shadows continued to taunt him. A dark tendril felt like a noose around his neck. Tighter and tighter… Harder to breathe… "Just remember, Mai. You aren't alone."

And then he broke. He fled, returning to the physical plain. He turned his back to the arena, leaning forward and bracing himself against the railing on the deck. "Damn it," he spat under his breath.

He was too weak… He'd failed.

And the most dangerous opponent he was to face thus far knew what a terrible coward he was.

"Time to say goodbye to another one of your friends, _my dear_." Her shock was just the icing on the cake. The real prize was the pharaoh's snarl.

He drew a card, regarding it with smug satisfaction. "It would seem this game's just ended."

Everyone was too focused on Mai to see him flash the card in their direction.

Except the pharaoh, who had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep back the reaction that might have alarmed Yugi's friends.

The card was worse than useless. If he'd had the presence of mind, Yami would have wondered why Marik had even bothered to put it in his deck.

He hated his utter helplessness.

The duel itself passed in a haze. Try as he might, he couldn't keep track of the strategies or analyze their movements. Which, frankly, defeated the whole purpose of him having assumed control of Yugi's body.

However, his eyes snapped into clear focus as Marik regained control Ra. In that instant, any hope of salvaging the situation vanished.

He watched as Joey leaped onto the platform, feeling as though he couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. Transfixed in horror, he watched as the blond pleaded with Mai to remember him even as the god behind him readied itself for a direct assault.

Yami's heart nearly stopped as the woman's eyes suddenly sharpened, light breaking through the haze. Just as it had for him when Yugi'd come to find him in his soul room after the incident with the puzzle… His eyes shifted from Ra to Joey and Mai.

This was no ordinary duel—the monsters in play were all quite real. He tore himself from the place he'd previously been so firmly rooted in. He couldn't allow this.

More than being Yugi's dearest friend, Joey was perhaps Mai's only hope of regaining her memories. And he couldn't let that die. That wasn't a fate he'd wish on anyone.

He flung himself between them, allowing his body to absorb the attack.

A cry tore from his throat.

Even with his shadow magic, he felt a crippling explosion of pain, as if every nerve ending in his body had been set ablaze.

Gods, how long could it last? He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold out.

And then it stopped. Just as his strength gave out.

_Saved them…. Useful…_ Those were his last thoughts before blackness claimed him.

Fury blazed in Marik's eyes. He prowled towards the blond loudmouth. Were he not looking forward to trapping Joey in a shadow game in the next round, he would've killed him then and there, witnesses be damned.

He'd had him. He'd had the pharaoh just where he wanted him. Afraid. Doubting himself. So deliciously _vulnerable_.

And then this _nobody_ had gotten in the way.

Otherwise, he might have forgotten about Mai completely. Dismissed her as nothing more than a pawn. But now…

His expression was almost feral as he raised the rod.

He'd make damn sure no one on this vessel dared interfere with him again.


End file.
